


A Friend Among the Nightmare

by InTheColdImStanding



Series: A Friend for the Hunt [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Complete AU, F/F, Female Friendship, Fighting, Maria and the Hunter being badasses together, Violence, idk how to tag, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheColdImStanding/pseuds/InTheColdImStanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Maria and the Hunter joined forces? Set in a Old Hunter's AU where the Hunter never kills Maria, but instead, befriends her. The two set out together to overcome the Nightmare and to bring an end to the cries of Kos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ascent into Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my very first Fanfic so any critique and advice would be great! Let me know in the comments. Also there will be more chapters to this but it might take a while. On a side note this is a complete AU, my own personal head cannon, and things about Maria and her fate will definitely sway from the game.

The grinding of the elevator comes to a halt as it reaches its destination. The dim light filters through the grand doorway that leads to the Research Hall, illuminating the floating specks of dust that dance in the stale air.

The Hunter steps off the elevator and taps the lamp before climbing the stairs that opens up into a cavernous room. She recoils back as a stagnant stench of mold and rot slams into her nose.

"Dear Gods what is that!?" Karigan thinks to herself as she pulls her face mask up. She prefers to keep the mask off for the most part, along with the tricorn hat that accompanied it. The leather hat got in the way of her wavy brown hair that she liked to keep up in a ponytail.

Distant moans and wails crept up Karigan's spine, echoing off the high walls. As she makes her way further into the empty room, a large pool comes into view. Her eyes widen. The sight before her makes all the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

A man, or something that resembled a man splashes around in the milky water. A large mushy looking bag writhes where his head should have been. Instinctively, Karigan gets into a defensive stance, her Holy Moonlight sword brandished before her.

"Has someone, anyone, seen my eyes? I'm afraid I've dropped them in a puddle." The soft voice emanating from the blob head said, while his hands methodically swished in the shallow water, "Everything is pale, now. . . "

A deep pit swelled in Karigan's stomach. Her gut threatened to lurch its contents up her throat. She lowered her weapon as she realized that the pitiful creature before her was not a threat.

"What am I doing here?" She sighed into the air. "I'm really not cut out for this." In truth she wasn't. Karigan never understood how she had managed to make it even this far in the Hunters Nightmare. She's timid and frightens very easily, often avoiding confrontation. Maybe it is because of her timidness that she continues to press forward. Her cautiousness during fights keeps her alive.

"Nowhere else to go but up." She thinks to herself while her eyes trailed the massive twisting staircase that spiraled up higher than she could see. She begins her ascent, her traditional hunters trench coat swishing behind her. The horrid noises that fill the air became louder and clearer the higher up she goes.

Thud, thud, thud! A burst of clumsy footsteps explodes to her right. Karigan whips around, drawing her blade while frantically trying to discern what is happening. Another man with a blob head lunges for her, his hands outstretched, viciously clawing the air as he charged. Karigan dashes out of the way, just barely making it before he slammed into her. She turned around to face him. Recovering from his blind charge, he tilts his head back and lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

Seeing an opening as he screamed, Karigan lunges, thrusting her blade as hard as she can into the man's gut. He gurgles something as he slides off her blade and crumples at her booted feet. Still trembling and breathing heavily from the sudden attack, she kneels down to get a closer look at her fallen foe.

He wore nothing but a dirty, bloodstained white garb that resembles a hospital gown. A leather harness was strapped across his shoulders and chest. His skin ashen and wrinkly, looking as if it has been submerged underwater for far too long. The most disturbing of all the features was the head. Or lack thereof. A pulsating mesh looking bag throbbed where his head should have been. It was large, bloody and dripping some sort of unknown fluid.

Confusion clouded her face, "He looks like a patient...Is this place some kind of clinic, or research lab? What's going on here?" She says while looking around, once again taking in her dark surroundings. Standing back up she makes her way up the stairs. A few more of the "patients" attack her but she manages to deal with them relatively unharmed. Their attacks are wild and uncoordinated, mostly making up of blind charges making them easy to deal with.

As she presses forward she comes upon increasingly disturbing sights. Dead patients strapped down to tables, an assortment of medical instruments stabbing them into place. Dried blood turned brown smeared and crusted on walls and dirty beds. To make matters worse a loud banging was echoing louder and louder off the walls. A deranged screaming echoing in union with the bangs.

"Whatever that is let's try to avoid it. I'd rather not face whatever is making that noise." She thinks. It soon becomes apparent that the halls are a labyrinth. The many different floors, rooms and stairs were starting to trouble Karigan. As if she wasn't already deeply troubled by the grisly sights. The halls atmosphere felt suffocating. It was isolated. Dark. Disturbing and lonely. Karigan wishes that she had a companion to accompany her through this nightmare. As she makes her way through the many halls, she stumbles upon a balcony overlooking unnaturally large Lumenflowers. In the corner a patient was hunched over some flowers, fixing their petals, arranging them all while repeating "Plip plop, plip plop, splish splash, splish splash." It was a rather sad and disturbing sight. Feeling nothing but pity, she turns around and leaves the man to tend to his wilting flowers.

After what feels like years of walking around directionless, wandering into dark patient rooms and patrolling up staircases, she comes upon a ladder. The only problem is, that the source of the violent banging and screaming she had been hearing seemed to lie at the top.

"You have got to be joking. Nope. There's no way I'm going up there." She said as she turns away from the ladder. She walks away a few steps before groaning and turning back to face the ladder. She knew this was the only way to progress. She was terribly lost and this was the only place she hadn't tried yet. So with her jaw set she reaches up and begins climbing up the ladder.

The monstrosity that awaits at the top sends Karigan reeling. It's another patient, but this time it's about twice her height. What looks to be a bloodied and bent IV stand is grasped firmly in its gnarled hand. It stops it's thrashing and screaming for just a moment as it notices her small presence. It's eyeless

bag-head staring at her. It's shoulders heaving up and down. The slight twitching of it's arms and legs. All of these features put Karigan into a state of shock. She's so transfixed on the creature before her that she is rooted into place. She's quickly snapped out of it once the creature goes utterly berserk.

It leaps through the air, IV stand held high above it's head before it comes crashing down with a scream, where just mere seconds ago Karigan had stood. She holds her sword in front of her, but before she can even react the IV stand slams into her rib cage, pain radiating from where it smashed her. She's sent tumbling across the room with a cry. As she lay gasping on the ground, trying to pump air into her shattered rib cage, the thing lunges again. Karigan rolls out of the way, but the creature just keeps coming. Once again Karigan is left dodging and dashing out of the way, trying desperately to see an opening. The few slashes she has gotten in seem only to enrage the berserker more.

"How am I supposed to fight this thing if I can't even get any attacks in!" She clenches her jaw as another blow grazes her shoulder. She pumps a blood vial into her arm to regain her strength, however the constant evading is beginning to tire her out. Her stamina is slowly depleting. Her breath is coming out in ragged gasps through the face mask. She knows she needs to deal with the creature very soon or things are not going to bode well for her. The fear of death isn't that relevant however, since she will just reawaken through the hunters dream to continue on in the nightmare. Even with this knowledge, Karigan fights with all her might. She never enjoys feeling the pain and humiliation of dying to an enemy.

Figuring that by this point she should be trying anything, she whips out her pistol and fires right before the thing smashes down the stand onto her head. He drops to his knee, stunned. Seeing her chance she goes in for the visceral, sending the thing flying. It flails and twitches for a few moments then lies still. Dead.

With a sigh of relief Karigan drops to her knees. She feels battered and her coat is soaked through with the creatures blood. Probably some of hers as well. She puts her hand up and tenderly touches her throbbing rib cage. She winces as pain radiates under her touch.

With a groan she slumps against the wall, holding her rib cage as she takes in another blood vial. She looks out into the research hall, a sinking feeling settling in the bottom of her empty stomach as she realizes just how far she still has to go. It seems hopeless.

"If only I didn't have to endure this alone. I sure wish Eileen or maybe even that crazy old coot Durja were here." She speaks aloud with a sigh. "Well I can't lay here all day."

She pushes herself up onto tired feet and continues her ascent into madness.


	2. Arriving At The Gates

The black church hunter lashes out with his threaded cane, twirling it around in a vicious dance of blood and evasion. 

Karigan had been quite shocked when she fell off of a platform while fighting an enemy, expecting a swift death, but only to land on another nearby platform that she hadn't noticed. However this platform also offered a chance at a swift death, as a crazed hunter had been lying in wait. 

He was overly aggressive, chasing Karigan down every time she tried to put some distance between him and his deadly weapon. Not only that, but he had poison knives as well, throwing what seemed to be an infinite supply. 

"Why are you doing this!? You and I are of the same ilk, we both hunt beasts to cleanse the streets, what has happened to turn you into this?!" She yelled while dashing out of the way of a well aimed shot to her head. 

"Curse you, curse you! It's all your fault!" The Hunter screamed, his voice cracked with rage and hate. His eyes were frantic and his mouth foamed. 

Karigan shook her head. "What is my fault? Please, tell me!" 

His only response was another incomprehensible scream while he lunged. He was too drunk on blood. She knew she wouldn't be getting any answers from him. 

The two hunters continued their deadly dance, until a well timed parry brought the crazed hunters cries to an end. Karigan wipes the blood from her brow before walking around to the other side of the small circular platform. She lets out a small gasp when she almost plants her foot into a bag-head that rests on the ground. Bodyless. 

"Plip plop, plip plop. Lady Maria I'm a Robin. Will I ever curl up and become an egg?" Karigan's eyebrow's knitted together from hearing such strange words. "What say you, Lady Maria? Lady Maria? Say something, anything." 

"Lady Maria? No I'm not her. Who is she?" She questioned the bag-head while kneeling down to it. The blob however had nothing more to say. It just repeated the exact same dialogue, writhing around on the floor. 

"That's not the first time I've heard that name. I wonder who she is, did she experiment on these people, or did she take care of them?" She ponders aloud as she recalls the many patients, strapped to beds, crying out for Lady Maria with outstretched arms. Their voices dripping with desperation. "Well they seem to speak fondly of her." 

Karigan stands back up and walks to the edge of the platform, jumping down to the staircase below with a soft thud. A grand set of metal doors, decorated in rust and grime stand before her. Karigan's stomach knots as she eyes up the door. She knows all too well that large, grand doors tend to have powerful adversaries hidden behind them. Along with answers. And she has so many questions. With a groan she pushes the massive doors open. They resist at first, the hinges squealing in protest, but sure enough the doors open. 

Karigan steps through the entrance and is shocked to find herself standing outside in a courtyard filled with flowers. Massive Lumenflowers tower in the center of the field, their drooping petals slightly swaying in the wind. Brown and blue clouds rolled angrily in the sky. A broken moon, poking through the blanket of clouds, shone dimly. Amidst the surprising scenery, a large blue creature stood with its arms swaying. To Karigan's surprise it resembled the Celestial Emissary, however the creature that stood before her was slouching, its head bulging and its knees bending under its weight. It turns slowly and begins lumbering towards her with heavy steps. 

She two-hands her greatsword and advances toward it. The things long lanky arms lash out but Karigan dashes under them, bringing her sword into it's back as she turns. It stumbles a bit, but continues to stand. 

"Oof!" She cries out as something slams into her from her back. She gets back up to her feet, shaking her dazed head. "What was that?" She glances up and sees another celestial being towering above her. And another. And another. 

"Four of you!?" She yelps as a bright blue beam explodes the ground to her right, showering her in dirt. She rolls away as the four creatures advance. 

It takes her some time, but she manages to eventually fell one of the arcane shooting celestials. 

She allows herself a smile of satisfaction. "Hah, one down, three to go!" 

Much to her dismay, that is not the case. Her light green eyes widen as another giant celestial emerges from the ground, a cloud of smoke curling around it's feet. 

A pit of despair sinks into her gut. Her satisfaction and optimism eradicated from her now pale face. "How? How can I kill something that can respawn itself?" 

The fight continues. It’s a war of attrition. Everytime Karigan kills one of them, another one rises to take its place. Frustration begins to brew in her stomach. Anger blazes in her eyes. 

Suddenly they all stop. They raise their arms up the sky, her eyes following them. The sky rumbles and darkens. A shroud of purple and blue covers the sky. The soft yellow light from the moon shines through in beams. A cosmic swirl of stars fill the air. Sensing something coming, Karigan sprints away. Bright crystalline meteors descend from the sky, destroying the ground where they land. Karigan frantically rolls and dashes out of the way, just barely making it in time. Much to her fortune the meteors stop and the dark clouds dissipate. 

All of the celestials stand still for a moment. Recuperating from their devastating attack. Seeing her chance, she attacks with new fervor. 

"I've got to end this fight soon. I won't be able to handle another attack like that and I'm down to half my blood vials." 

After what feels like a painful eternity of dodging and using blood vials, she ends the fight with a jump attack, bringing her transformed blade crashing down onto the celestial with a brilliant flash from her Holy Moonlight Sword. 

The giant celestial comes crashing down, blowing her trench coat and swishing her bangs that cover her left eye over her face. 

She bends over, hands on her knees, gasping for breath. "Thank the good blood that's over." With her eyes on the ground she notices a intricate iron key. The Astral Clocktower key. She picks it up, feeling its warm weight in her palm. 

"Must be important." She tucks it away into the pocket lining her coat. Taking in her surroundings she notices another set of massive doors. She walks up to them, activating the lantern as well. The doorway is intimidating, intricate designs are carved into smooth pillars, the doors displaying a crisscross of markings. She tests the door, pushing with her hands. It doesn't budge. 

"Wait, the key!" She pulls the key out and places it into the door. She pushes with all her strength and the door slowly slides open. The grinding sound of steel against concrete grates the air. She walks past the door and up the small set of stairs. A cavernous rectangular room lies before her. Soft green and yellow light leaks through many holes inside what looks to be a huge dial on the far side of the wall. She steps in and makes her way further in. Wooden planks creak under her feet, small beams of white light seep through the cracks between the floorboards. Candles line the walls, resting on wooden shelves, their flames flickering in the air. 

Halfway through the room she notices a figure slumped in a tall chair. A feeling of uneasiness creeps into Karigan's mind. As she makes her way closer to the figure, she realizes it's a woman. Her face is bent toward the ground, obscuring her features. Hair so light it looks blonde, drapes over her eyes. A cap with long feathers hanging off it rests on her head. Karigan notices that the woman's garb resembles Hunter attire. It's somewhat frilly with deep rich colors that remind her of Cainhurst. Her entire front is slick with blood, especially around the neck, which must be the source. It drips off her hand that hangs limp off the chair, into a puddle on the floor. A empty goblet on a table rests beside a picture smashed beyond recognition. 

She looks dead, but that doesn't stop Karigan from reaching out. Something about this woman intrigues her. 

A hand shoots out and grasps Karigan's outstretched wrist. Karigan lets out a loud gasp as the woman pulls her close and brings her face to her ear. 

"A corpse...should be left well alone." She softly speaks. The woman softens her grip and let's go slowly. Her hand trailing Karigan's in a fashion that reminds her of the way the Doll does when she exchanges Blood Echoes. The woman lifts her face to look into Kariagn's. Light Green eyes meet pale grey ones. The woman's eyes look tired and are filled with pity. Recognition slams into Karigan like the kirkhammer. She starts backing up, her eyes widening, not believing the sight before her. 

"Oh, I know very well. How the secrets beckon so sweetly." She speaks as she slowly stands. Drawing a twin blade to her side. "Only an honest death will cure you now. Liberate you, from your wild curiosity." 

The blade she is holding splits into two in her hands. 

"Wait...I... I know you." Karigan is still backing up, trying to comprehend the woman before her. 

The blonde woman unexpectedly dashes forward, blades thrusted outward. Karigan leaps backward. "Wait, please stop! I only want to talk to you!" 

The woman stops, looking right at Karigan, but only for a moment. She shakes her head and with inhuman speed, pierces her blades right through Karigan. Karigan lets out a soundless scream and slumps into the blades. The woman pulls the blades out gently, and Karigan collapses at her booted feet. She can feel herself dying, her life-force spilling onto the wooden planks. She takes one last look up at the woman's face. She's looking down at Karigan, Her mouth held in a tight line, her eyes empty and sad. 

Karigan's vision blurs and the world fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Maria makes her debut! Let me know what you think


	3. A Gracious Meeting

Karigan reawakens at the lantern just outside the clocktower. Her thoughts a scattered mess. "She looked just like the doll. Exactly like her. How is that possible? Is she somehow connected to the Hunters Dream, the Doll, or perhaps even Gehrman?" She shakes her head. "Either way I have to talk to her." Karigan had noticed that the woman had hesitated before killing her, that and the look in her eyes said it all. They had looked tired, as if she didn't want to be there, fighting.

Steeling herself, Karigan makes her way up to the clocktower's foggy entrance. She steps through it.

The woman is already standing, those strange double blades gripped tightly at her side. Seeing Karigan, she slowly walks forward.

"Ah, you have returned, you must be connected to the Hunters Dream. No matter, I will deal with you all the same. The outcome will not differ."

"Wait! Please, just stop. I don't want to fight you!" Karigan slowly places her Holy blade on the floor along with her pistol. She raises back up, her hands empty and outstretched. She backs away from her discarded weapons to prove her point.

The woman stops, curiosity spread over her face. "You are a strange one indeed." Her voice is soft, her words rolling with a strange accent. "Not like the others, who foolishly attack without reason."

"It's just that, well this might sound strange, but you...you look exactly like someone I know." Karigan tells her from the other side of the room, her voice echoing off the high walls.

The strange woman lowers her weapon. "And who do you speak of?"

"Someone from the dream. She's not exactly er. . .alive." Karigan struggles to place her words. She does not want to scare the woman into making her hostile. "She's a Doll."

"A Doll you say," Her eyes flash with a look akin to remembrance, maybe even worry, "Your words are very strange Hunter, but tell me, why are you here, if not to fight? What are you doing in this Nightmare? You are clearly not drunk on blood, so tell me, what is it that you seek?"

"I seek answers." She replies.

"There are no answers here. Nothing but madness. You should give up, return to your Hunters Dream."

"I will not. You must be here for a reason. Why else would you be guarding this clocktower?" She makes a sweeping gesture with her hands, "Something must lay beyond here. However I do not wish to fight you."

"And why is that?"

"You are the first person to listen to me. Insanity lurks around every corner here, prompting more questions. I just want to find out the truth."

"And tell me dear Hunter, what do you know about this Nightmare?"

Karigan hesitates, she's not sure if she should tell this woman. "I know about the curse."

"The curse?" The Lady raises a pale eyebrow. "Pray tell, what do you know about it?"

"I know that the Old Hunters did something. Something horrible. An act so cruel that they've been cursed, along with their children, and their children's children. That curse affects the Hunters in present Yharnam. Hunters like myself." Karigan says, she's nervous, her voice shaking slightly, "However I know not of what they did."

"And for good reason that secret should stay well hidden." The woman replies. "And I must admit, I am a little surprised that you managed to figure out that much. It is impressive, most never know why they mindlessly wander in the Nightmare. Attacking without knowledge.

"It's like you said, I am not like most Hunters."

"Indeed, but as I also said, that will not stop my blades from piercing you again."

"But I want to end the curse!" Karigan blurts out.

The Blonde looks surprised, a little taken aback. "You. . .you want to end it?"

The air is heavy with silence and apprehension. "Yes. Along with bringing an end to this Nightmare. Whatever it is that the Old Hunters did, their mistakes should not affect the Hunters today. They do not deserve it."

The woman sheaths her blades. Karigan lets out a sigh of relief, she may just be getting through to this woman.

"Come closer. If you wish to talk, lets not do it across the entire room." The woman speaks. "And you may pick up your weapons."

"Your not going to run me through with your blades then?" Karigan asks with a small smile.

"Not for now at least."

Karigan could've sworn she saw a tiny smile spread across the woman's pale lips. She bends down and picks up her weapons, sheathing them as she walks towards the woman. As she gets closer she realizes that the woman is quite tall. A good head more than herself. She stops when she's a arm-width apart from the other woman. She realizes just how tired the woman looks. Karigan can tell she's trying to hide it, but the look in her eyes betrays her.

"Will you help me?" Karigan asks softly, leaning in closer, "To end this Nightmare?"

The woman turns her head to look Karigan dead in the eyes, she lets out a small sigh, "Maybe it's about time this Nightmare came to an end. . .yes, I will help you. I grow weary of this place, of guarding secrets, of the needless killing."

Karigan smiles, hope blossoms in her stomach. Things might finally change for the better, to have a companion. "Thank you, but I do not know your name. What should I call you?"

"I am the Lady Maria, but you may call me Maria. What is your name Hunter?" Maria's voice is strong and clear.

"Karigan." She replies.

"A fine name that is. It is an honor to meet such a Hunter."

"No, the honor is all mine." Karigan says, bowing her head as she reaches her hand out towards Maria. A gesture of unity.

Maria grabs Karigan's hand and shakes it, squeezing gently. Their eyes lock and they both smile.

"So where do we go from here? I see no exist in this room." Karigan asks.

"There is one, you just don't see it." Maria replies with a cunning smile. She reaches into her coat, pulling out a small disk. It matches the massive clock-looking contraption that leaks light from behind Maria. Upon closer inspection, Karigan realizes the dial has runes along its smooth edges. Karigan doesn't know her runes too well, but from what she can tell the clock's two hands point to Guidance and . . . possibly Beast's Embrace?

Maria walks closer to the Giant clock. Karigan watches inquisitively. Maria holds the celestial dial high above her head. For a moment nothing happens, but then the air is filled with a ticking and heavy thumping noise. Much to her surprise the clock begins to spin, its hands moving towards each other. They come together, both hands pointing towards the Deep Sea rune. The clock stops turning and shifts down, revealing a circular doorway.

Maria lowers the dial and half turns, her back still facing Karigan. "You wish to seek answers dear Hunter? You will find them, past this Astral Clocktower."

Karigan walks up to stand side by side with Maria. Turning her head she speaks, "You will accompany me, yes?"

"Maria turns to look at her, "Yes, as I've said before, it's about time you Hunters learned the truth."

Karigan smiles, "Well, lets go then." She walks forward, stepping through the bright light that emanates from the opening.

Maria follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please let me know if you like this! I need to know what you think so that I can continue writing. Thanks for reading!


	4. Shadow Over the Fishing Hamlet

Karigan's feet slosh down into mud and water as she lands. The change of landscape is jarring. Fog swirls in overtop of filmy water, tall broken masts rise up from the water like graves, slushy rain falls steadily from the dark sky. Clouds obscure a yellow sun and a murky darkness creeps in from all directions.

"What . . . what is this place?" She asks, dread blooming in her mind.

Maria lands gracefully beside her. "The Fishing Hamlet. This is where it all began."

In the distance Karigan can see the foggy outlines of fishing huts; along with a tall slumped figure making its way slowly towards them. Karigan readies her blade.

"There's no need for that." Maria places her hand over Karigan's sword, lowering it towards the wet ground. "He will do us no harm."

Karigan nods and puts her weapon away, trusting Maria. They make their way slowly forward, careful to stay on the rocky reef that lies a few inches above the water. Within seconds the rain soaks through Karigan's coat, making her teeth chatter and her body shiver.

"Ugh, I hate the cold. Why does it have to be so wet here?" She sighs under her breath. Looking around she notices the only source of warm light comes from candles that rest on boats that drift over the water. The boats hold bodies, swaddled in grey cloth, like coffins.

A sloshing noise invades the solemn silence. "Byrgenwerth. . .Byrgenwerth...Blasphemous murderers. . . Blood-crazed fiends." The tall figure they saw earlier limps along the path, barnacles sprouting on his grey skin and through his tattered shawl. Karigan looks towards Maria; her body is rigid and her porcelain face ashen.

"Atonement for the wretches. . . By the wrath of Mother Kos. . ." The pitiful creature continues its rambles in a raspy voice, "Mercy for the poor, wizened child. . .Mercy, oh please. . ."

The creature shambles past them as if they weren't there, murmuring to itself.

"Maria, what was that?" Karigan asks, looking towards Maria, her voice hushed.

Maria doesn't look at Karigan. "That is just one of the outcomes of what we did."

"We?"

"Yes, I am to take part of the blame for what happened here." Maria's voice is heavy, dripping with shame. Her steely gaze lowered towards the ground.

Karigan moves in front of Maria to look her in the face, "Please, I need to know what happened here. Can you tell me?"

Maria lifts her head and sighs, "Aye I suppose you do need to know. Come, let's find someplace to shelter us from this wretched rain." Maria sets off down the path, heading towards a leaky fishing shack. Karigan follows eagerly, excitement and dread brewing in her stomach. She's finally about to get some answers that she's so desperately been seeking.

The shack they step into is in terrible condition. Filthy water gathers in puddles under holes in the roof, barnacles plastered all over the floor and walls and dead rotting fish litter the moldy floor. Karigan pulls her soaking mask over her nose to mask the thick stench of rot.

Maria sits down with her back against the wall and beckons Karigan to do the same. She sits down a few feet away from Maria, wincing as cold water seeps into the bottom of her trousers.

"Now then, are you ready for your answers?" Maria asks, staring directly at Karigan, her eyes bold.

"Yes."

Maria lets out a sigh, "I will be telling you the whole truth, no more secrets, no more lies. Including my involvement and my fate. Are you sure you're ready for this burden?"

Karigan leans in, "Maria, please, I need to know."

Maria nods and begins her tale.

* * *

The group of young Byrgenwerth scholars and hunters stood side-by-side along a cliff overlooking the small fishing village and the ocean behind it. The young Maria stands beside her fellow Hunters, Ludwig, Lawrence and her beloved mentor Gehrman. She recalls the Workshop's orders, to obtain the corpse of a great one that has washed up onto the shore of a fishing village. Obtain the corpse and it's blood, use the research hall to experiment with it and silence any who oppose you. She tightens her grip on her special Rakuyo, unsure about the Workshop's oppressive orders to "silence any who oppose you." She hopes it won't come to that.

"Come now, we mustn't dally, we know our orders." Gehrman's soft voice slices through the silence.

Ludwig is the first to set off down the rocky path towards the village, the other Hunters following shortly behind. Maria stands at the back of the group, her footsteps hesitant. Foreboding boils and rumbles in her gut like the dark clouds that roar against the dim sun.

Gehrman, noticing Maria trailing behind, slows down to match her pace until the two walk beside each other. He gently puts his arm around her, embracing her in a gesture of comfort as they march in sopping boots.

"You know Maria, even though you are the youngest and the newest hunter here, I have the utmost faith in your capabilities. You will be fine, I am sure of that."

Maria looks into Gehrman's face. Studies it. The rain droplets running down the creases in his weathered skin, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles at her.

"It's not that. . . It's something else. . ." She speaks hesitantly, "I just have a feeling in my gut. Something is warning me about this place."

Gehrman frowns, "I see, well if your ever to trust something, trust your instincts. Your instincts will be what keep you alive during the hunt. However we must do this. We do not sway from the Workshop's orders, besides it is for the greater good."

Maria looks at Gehrman, his gentle face and aura calming her nerves and suppressing her doubts. "Thank you Gehrman, your words give me peace."

"You are most welcome my Lady, and never forget that I will always be here for you." Gehrman gives Maria one last squeeze by the arm before letting go.

The groups short trek comes to an end when they arrive at the village's borer. "You all know what we're here for, now's our chance! May the good blood guide our way!" Ludwig bellows, his arm raised, gripping his Holy blade.

"May the good blood guide our way!" The entire group chants, before running into the village. Maria takes off after them, unsheathing her Rakuyo. They run through the village with nothing more but startled looks from the fisherman. What awaits them on the coast will be the true testament to their sins.

The corpse is large and smooth, water gleaming off its pearly skin. Tentacles splayed before it, blue and white fluid seeping around the dead great one. Maria jumps slightly as a lump begins moving inside the great one. An sloshy explosion of goop and viscera erupts from the corpses side. A cry so horrid, so pitiful emits from a wrinkly creature that crawls it's way out of the corpse's stomach.

"A infant Great One! Kill it!" Ludwig screams as he charges towards the orphan who is now struggling to it's feet. The Orphan lets out a bloodcurdling scream before lashing out with a fleshy tendon, that to Maria's suspicion, looks like a placenta.

The rest of the Hunters descend upon the child, who is clearly overwhelmed. Maria can only watch, rooted firmly in place, as the horrid events play out before her eyes. Every bone in her body is telling her this is wrong. They shouldn't be killing this child. She watches, Ludwig's screaming piercing the air, Lawrence's vicious attacks and Gehrman's siderite scythe glinting in the light.

Gehrman is knocked back, landing near Maria's paralyzed body. Seeing her mentor on the ground snaps her out of her dazed state. Rage burns through her body. She helps Gehrman back to his feet. The two exchange nods before jumping into the fray. Gehrman takes the lead, his scythe slashing the Orphan to ribbons. The fight doesn't last much longer; Gehrman leaps into the air, his scythe held high above his head before bringing it down onto the orphans skull. The Orphan lets out a gurgled cry as it drops to its knees, the contents of its head spilling onto his shoulders and ground.

"Ah Hahaha it's dead! It's dead! Comrades we have killed a Great One! Rejoice!" Ludwig laughs maniacally while facing the group. His speech is cut short however as a fisherman runs out towards Ludwig, a spear brandished before him.

"How could you?! How could you do this? You are nothing more than beasts yourselves!" The man lunges forward with his spear. Ludwig merely leans to the side, sticks out his Holy blade and cleaves

the man's head straight from his body. A spray of gore splatters onto Ludwig's face. His eyes are a light, gleaming with madness and malevolence, very unlike his usual calm persona.

Maria turns as a eruption of screams and yells bellows from behind her. Her eyes widen at the sight of the horde of fisherman, brandishing weapons, charging towards the hunters. She brings her dual blades up in front of her ready to defend herself. The rest of the hunters charge, screaming like madmen towards the men and women of the village. The two sides meet in a clash and spray of blood.

At first Maria just defends herself, not wanting to kill, but as she watches her comrades fight with all their strength, her blood-lust overcomes her. She begins to lose herself, her inner Vileblood coming out. She lashes out with her blades, slicing innocent villagers with delight. She can feel herself smiling. She doesn't know how long their maniacal dance of blood and slaughter lasts, but it comes to an end when all their attackers lie at their gore splattered boots. A curse dying on their dry lips.

Maria stands still for a moment, her senses coming back to her. She lift her hand to her face, rubs her cheek and brings it in front of her eyes to look. Blood. Blood and gore soaks through her gloves, her boots, her hair her entire being is drenched in the blood of innocents. She begins to panic, aggressively wiping the blood from her eyes and hair.

"Maria. . .? Are you alright?"

Maria looks up to see a bloodsoaked Gehrman, his hand outstretched.

"What. . . what have we done? What have we done!? They were innocents! We had no right to slaughter that infant!" Maria can feel hot tears of anger and shame blurring her eyes.

Ludwig's harsh voice interrupts, "We had no choice. You saw how they attacked us. They were nothing more than beasts. Beasts to be slaughtered. You should know that."

Maria says nothing at first. She turns her back and begins piling the bodies together. "We should at least give them a proper burial."

Gehrman joins her as do the rest of the hunters. A few of the scholars round up the injured fishermen, the ones that were unlucky enough to survive the carnage. Disgust and shame claws its way up Maria's throat. Her ideals have been betrayed. She joined the hunt to protect the innocent from beasts, not become a beast herself.

She walks away from the bodies, not wanting to gaze at their broken bodies any longer. She looks down at her beloved Rakuyo, gore clinging to its fine edge, blood splattered up to the hilt. It's a symbol for how she lost to her inner desire to kill.

Walking up to a well, she takes one last look at her blade before tossing it down. She hears the soft plunk as it hits the bottom; the sound echoing from deep within.

A month passes and the scholars have begun their experiments in the research halls. The Choir has been formed in the name of ascension and they now take command of the scholars. Maria stays behind to comfort the subjects. It's not only an act of atonement but an act of punishment as well. She forces herself to endure it. To watch how her actions have affected the poor village. Everyday, every time she looks upon the tortured patients, her guilt grows. She no longer feels anything but shame and pity. She is dead inside. All the joy in her life has been eradicated. Food tastes like ash in her mouth. The

sun has disappeared behind a never ending sea of clouds. She lives just to bring comfort to the subjects. She brings them flowers, talks to them, holds their hands while they cry out in their sleep.

Eventually the Choir cease their experiments after a lack of positive results. They abandon the research hall, leaving the Lady Maria to watch over its residences. She continues her watch for a time, but the guilt eventually overcomes her.

She sits down in her chair in the Clocktower, sipping wine as a last drink. A old picture of Gehrman and herself smiling rests in a rusted frame beside her. One of her last possessions from her time as a student.

She sets the goblet down and picks up a knife. Another relic from when she was an accomplished student. She allows herself a moment to think about Gehrman, and her past life before bringing the blade across her neck. It’s the first time she's felt relief, as she bleeds out. A feeling of euphoria overtakes her, but she is unaware that her actions and guilt have irrevocably linked her to the Nightmare conjured by the Orphan's cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, wow that chapter took a long time to write but here it is! This is my interpretation of what happened in the fishing hamlet, so if something doesn't agree with you just remember that it's just my thoughts. The story will be returning to Karigan's perspective next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. A Solemn Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Its not exactly a exciting update, but a update nonetheless. Enjoy!

Karigan sits back, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide, her head swimming with everything that she's just heard. She hardly believes it, to think that her generation of Hunters are being cruelly affected by the terrible misdeeds of the old Hunters, deeds that the woman sitting before her took part in.

Maria is staring at Karigan her face stone cold, eyes blank, "Do you wish to run me through after hearing this? I would not blame you for wanting to; after all, I am partly to blame for the curse that has befallen you and your fellow Hunters."

"No, I do not, you clearly have suffered for your sins and I do not wish to cause you any more suffering. I am just. . . a little shocked to hear about all this. It truly is a sad tale."

Maria's face softens, "You have a kind heart Hunter, I. . .I cannot tell you how much relief this brings me, to hear that you are understanding of what happened. I feel as if a heavy burden that has been weighing me down for far too long has been lifted."

"I am glad to hear it but I still have a few questions."

"Alright, I will answer with honesty." Maria replies.

"Those creatures, the Celestials that I encountered just before meeting you, were they attempts at making Great Ones?"

"You are very sharp, yes those were the Living Failures. The Choir's ultimate goal was to harness the blood of a Great One so that they could create and commune with other Great One's. A rather ambitious goal, almost admirable in the name of science, had it not been reached by such cruel and morbid methods."

"I know very little about the Choir, however evidence of their research and experiments can be seen in present Yharnam. I've seen it first hand." Karigan says, dark memories of the Upper Cathedral Ward clawing at her mind.

"Really? Do you know if they ever accomplished anything?" Maria's face is alight with uncertain curiosity.

"Yes. I stumbled upon a Great One that I believe they communed with. Deep under the Cathedral Ward I found a creature that clearly came from the abyssal cosmos. There was no way such a creature could be born from our world." Karigan answers, thoughts of her fight with Ebrietas still fresh in her mind. She would never forget what the Daughter of the Cosmos looked like.

"Incredible, I can't believe they actually did it. . ." Astonishment clearly shone on her face, "Tell me, did you fight it? The Great One?"

"I did," Karigan smiles to herself, "She probably killed me about twenty times, but something felt wrong with leaving her trapped down there. I had to do it."

"I understand, thank you for telling me this. I appreciate it."

"You are most welcome however something about what you told me is still troubling me." Karigan's eyebrows are knitted together in a slight frown.

"What is it?"

"It saddens me that you were driven to end your own life, but how is it that you are here before me?" Karigan replies in a gentle voice. "I know very little about the different dream worlds, how they work and how they come to be."

Maria's face falls and she lowers her gaze towards the wooden planks that make up the floor. "It was a shameful act, what I did. I was too weak to continue living with my guilt, so I tried taking the easy way out, a fate that I clearly did not deserve. You see, this Nightmare is it's own plane of existence. This specific one was conjured when we slaughtered the infant Great One. Our act was such an atrocity that it warranted its own realm. However, items, places and even people like myself who are dead in the real world can exist here."

"So your real body is dead? You only exist here, in astral existence?"

"Correct. If I were to be freed from this Nightmare, I would die, since I have nothing to return to," She laughs sadly, "It is rather Ironic, don't you think? I ended my life so that I could escape my shame, only to end up linked to this Nightmare; a entire realm built upon my mistakes."

"Well, that's why I am here. To put an end to this Nightmare and the curse," Karigan puts a reassuring hand on Maria's shoulder, "We'll do it together."

Maria looks up into her face; seeing the sincerity and genuine compassion warms her cold body. She lets a tiny smile escape her lips, "Thank you Karigan. You have shown me a kindness that I do not deserve."

"No, it should be me thanking you. You are the one who has told me what truly happened. Everyone else I have spoken to dances around the truth or, just outright tries to kill me for seeking it." She lets out a small chuckle. "And Maria, you may have sinned in the past, but it will do you no good to dwell on it. You deserve a chance to be at peace and I hope to help you accomplish just that."

Karigan stands up, ringing the cold rainwater from her hair. She sticks her hand out towards Maria, who is still sitting against the wall. Maria grasps Karigan's hand and hauls herself up. The two lock gazes and share a smile of understanding.

"Well, my trousers are thoroughly soaked through, why don't we head out?" Karigan says, trying to change the somber mood while flicking droplets of water off her pants. She turns her back on Maria and begins making her way towards the lopsided doorway.

"Wait just a moment, that reminds me, I have a question of my own. I believe it is my turn to ask a question." Maria says with a sly smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

Karigan turns, "Oh, and what might that be?"

"You mentioned a Doll. A Doll that looks just like me, could you explain that?"

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure that I can. . .though I do have a working theory. . . "

"Care to share?"

Karigan fidgets in place, slight embarrassment creeping into her cheeks. She's fairly certain why the Doll looks the way she does, she just isn't sure if Maria will like what she's about to hear.

"Well, you mentioned that Gehrman cared for you, yes?"

Maria nods her head. "I had my suspicions, though I fear his feelings may have been a little more stronger than just simple caring."

"You see, I believe that once Gehrman found out about your, er, demise, he created the Doll in your image. However I am unsure if he made it out of grief or out of mania. Perhaps he created her to quell his loneliness and only made her in your image out of remembrance. However the first time I met him, he made a rather, ah, how should I put this...suggestive comment about the Doll and its uses."

Maria nods her head slowly, "I see, I have always cared for Gehrman, very deeply, but I always viewed him as a father figure, rather than a romantic partner. His feelings did grow more apparent in my final years of studying under him. It isn't too surprising that he created the Doll, besides he is a very skilled craftsmen. But Karigan, you said that you met him? How is that possible?"

"He resides in the Hunters Dream. I believe he hosts it. Kind of like your situation I suppose." She replies.

Maria's face is filled with longing. "The Hunters Dream!? How did he come to host it I wonder? All these years I've thought him to be dead."

"That is something I cannot answer because I do not know. However I believe he would love the chance to see you again."

"So would I, if only it were possible. I do miss him dearly. Perhaps it is for the best that we do not see each other. It would be like reawakening old ghosts." Maria expresses.

"You're probably right," Karigan announces, "Shall we continue onward? I'm getting rather sick of this musty shack."

Maria chuckles, "I can see that you do not take well to the cold, come on, we still have a ways to go before we reach the end."

The two Hunters, separated by countless generations step out into the gloomy cold, making their way further into a isolated world shrouded by secrets.


	6. A Unseemly Presence

Although only knee deep in the oily freezing water, Karigan felt as if the cold was taking over her entire being. Her coat stuck to her skin, her hair and bangs plastered over her face and her boots made a squelching noise every time she took another tired step. It was utterly miserable. Everything was dark; the filmy water, the soggy shacks, the sky painted a inky blue with thick rolling clouds threatening to swallow it whole. Not to mention the grotesque creatures that patrolled the watery streets, harpoons and spears in hand. Maria on the other hand didn't seem bothered at all by the atmosphere heavy with desperation. She just continued on ahead, determination and redemption shining through her ivory skin.

"Maria, how do you suppose these fisherman ended up like this?" Karigan asks after the duo puts down another ambush of enraged fishmen.

"Another mistake by the Choir. Kos's body along with the Orphan's were teeming with tiny parasites. Of course we never noticed them until it was too late. The remaining people of this village became infected by the Kos parasites, turning them into some variation of Kin." Maria replies while wiping her blade.

Karigan just nods, knowing that it's probably best not to continue bringing up past events. The two Hunters continue, killing countless mobs of fishmen with little difficulty.

Until they happen upon a well. Maria stops, her stony gaze resting on the sludge covered well. Karigan can feel Maria's tension.

Karigan beackons with her arm, "Is that the well you dropped your weapon in?"

"Yes. Though I do not wish to go down there."

Karigan nods and turns away from the well only taking a few steps before a deep rumbling erupts to her right.

"What the?!" Is the only thing she can get out before a massive charging fish giant tramples her under its weight. She's thrown into the side of a fishing shack and hears a sickening crack. Her back. Pain blossoms and she lets out a soundless cry. She slumps sideways on to the sopping ground, unable to move, watching helplessly as the giant monstrosity of barnacles and teeth makes its way towards her.

Through darkening eyes she sees a flash of silver and paleblood as Maria jumps in front of her, her twin blades drawn and dripping.

"You all right?" Maria yells without taking her eyes of off the roaring giant that crashes through the water.

"I just. . .need. . . some. . .bloodvials," Karigan wheezes through strained breaths, "I can't. . .reach mine." Karigans hands are outstretched, desperately clawing for her bloodvials that fell out of her pocket and now lay a few feet away.

"Just hang on!" Maria gasps as the giant lunges towards her, its clawed hands clumped into fists the size of boulders, "I'll lead it away and try to take it down, you focus on getting back up!" Maria dashes around the creature, pulling its gaze into the center of the clearing. The giant loses interest of Karigan and turns towards Maria who is now holding her ground in the clearing.

Karigan struggles to drag herself along the ground towards her vials, but to no avail. Her back is screaming with protest and every movement she makes sends a jarring signal of pain up her spine. She turns her head towards Maria and the giant. Through blurry eyes she watches as Maria fights with grace and fluidity; her movements fast and precise, slashing the giants flesh to ribbons. Maria ends the fight with a slash to the giants inner thighs, bringing it crashing down to the ground where she plants her blade into its head, killing it.

Maria whips her head around in alarm, remembering her fallen companion. She sprints over to Karigan whose eyes are glazing over and her breaths shaking. Karigan looks up to see Maria's face, her eyes wide with worry and her lips moving, forming soundless words. Her entire world has become engulfed in a silent haze, where sound is lost in a endless void.

Maria leans over and jabs something into Karigan's thigh. Suddenly everything comes back with sharp clarity. The warm peaceful haze is lifted. She gasps as she feels both the pain and relief as the blood coursing through her body mends broken bones and torn flesh. She bolts upright, almost bonking a startled Maria in the head. She takes in a large breath, stale air filling her lungs.

"Karigan!? How are you feeling? Do you need another vial?" Maria asks, her eyes wide with worry staring intently into Karigan's.

Karigan waves her hand and lets out a groan, "No, I'm alright. Thanks Maria." With another groan she slowly pushes herself to her feet where she gingerly tests her back. Maria stands as well, watching as Karigan stretches and swivels her back.

"Phew, if it weren't for you I would have been a goner. Thanks again." Karigan smiles towards Maria.

"You really had me worried there, I thought you were gone for sure."

"There's no need to be worried. If I do die at any point just make your way back to the last lantern and I'll meet you there."

Maria smiles, "Of course, It is just strange to think that death is not the end for you as it is for me. If I were to die in this Nightmare, it would be for good."

"Exactly, so don't needlessly endanger yourself for my sake." Karigan turns and makes her way towards the fallen giant in the clearing.

She lets out a whistle upon closer inspection of the beasts malformed head, "Wow you really did a number on him didn't you? I wonder how he got to be this big?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but it could be that the parasites did different things to their bodies, depending on their size or background." Maria shrugs and turns away from the fallen creature.

***

The two continue, working together in harmony as they push their way deeper into the village. After defeating yet another fish giant, they come upon a small tattered lighthouse. A lighthouse containing both a lamp and a broken body of a fellow Hunter.

"Simon!" Karigan rushes towards him, bending down to get a closer look, "What happened?"

Simon's weak voice floats through the air; "Oh, you, I'm afraid I've made a botch of things. . . I can hear the bell, now. . ." His voice quivers with fear, "The beast-hide assassin, he's after me. . .again and again. . .It never ends. . ."

Karigan's eyebrows knit together, and she looks behind her, where Maria stands, concealing herself from Simon in the shadows. Simon's voice brings her attention back toward him.

"Please, I need you to do something. . .bring an end to the horror. So our forefather's sinned? We Hunters cannot bear their weight forever. . .It isn't fair. . .It just isn't fair." And with that the harrowed hunter let out one last tired breath before succumbing to the peaceful allure of death.

"Go in peace my friend." Karigan bent her head in respect and stood up to see that Maria was nowhere inside the hut. She walked her way out to see Maria standing on a ledge that overlooked the dark sea. Her head was bent towards the ground as if she were looking at something.

Karigan stopped a few feet behind Maria after noticing she was looking at a small grave surrounded by drenched Lumenflowers. "Are you alright?" Her voice was the only sound besides the soft pitter-patter of rainfall sliding into the mushy ground.

Maria said nothing for a time, her gaze switching between the little grave planted in the earth and the far horizon that stretched the limits of the heavens. "It pains me to see the result of my misdeeds first hand. That poor Hunter's words strike deep within me, bringing back ghosts of my memories that I would rather see left untouched. I did not want his last sight to be person responsible for his misfortune and suffering." Her voice is as heavy as the dark clouds shrouding the sky.

Karigan walks until she is right beside Maria, "But you are here now. You are ready to face what you did and you will be the one to help me bring this Nightmare to an end." She bends down to look at the small grave before her, "You built this didn't you?"

"Yes, though both the Orphan and the villagers deserve far more."

Karigan studies the grave some more. Something about it feels strangely familiar, as if she's seen it countless times. She makes the connection.

"Wait a minute! This grave, I know why it seems so familiar!"

Karigan's outburst shakes Maria from her solemn thoughts. "Hmmm? What do you mean?"

"Inside the Hunter's dream, I access this Nightmare through a small grave that looks just like this one. It even has small flower's engraved in the stone. I've even seen it in the abandoned workshop in the real Yharnam." Morbid realization dawns on her. "I think. . .I think that it was your grave Maria."

"My grave? In the Hunter's dream?" Maria asks, seemingly curious.

"Yes, but it's also in the real world as well. It's where I found. . ." Karigan's voice draws off as she remembers the small item in her pocket.

Maria leans in, her eyebrows drawn together and raised. "Where you found what. . ?

"Uh, where I found this." Karigan pulls the small Hunter Bone from her pocket. The Hunter Bone that allows her to quicken. A Hunter Bone that more than likely belonged to Maria.

"Are you saying, that. . .that is my bone? From my grave?"

"I believe so. . .yes."

"Then why in the gods name do you have it?!" Maria's face isn't angry, just very, very confused.

She lets out a nervous laugh,"It's not like I dug it up or anything! It was just sitting there on top and when I picked it up it allowed me to quicken!" Karigan waves her hands in front of her face defensively.

Much to Karigan's surprise Maria laughs, "This is a rather strange situation, is it not?"

"You're not angry?"

"No no, why would I be angry? It's just strange that I happened to stumble upon a Hunter that is directly carrying a part of me with her." Maria continues to softly chuckle, her accent curling her laugh, "Ah, enough of this, we have a Nightmare to end." Maria turns and walks down the bank, further into the fishing village. Karigan follows behind, unaware of the faint toll of a bell floating along the thick air.

She crosses a bridge, watching as Maria disappears behind a corner.

It's too late by the time she notices the presence behind her. A wet sound resonates through the air. Something doesn't seem right in her chest. She can feel a warm fluid running down her front. She looks down to see a bloody mass of cruel spikes protruding from her ripped abdomen. A small gasp escapes her lips as she slumps to her knees. The man behind her frees his weapon from her body. She feels herself falling sideways to the ground, her cheek rubbing against the rough wooden planks.

"Unending in death, awaits those who pry into the unknown." Those are the last words Karigan hears as she accepts the comforting darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Brador enters the mix! Let me know if you enjoy this story!


	7. Towards the Coast

Karigan's world comes into focus as she awoke from the dim lantern. Confusion spread through her mind as she realized what had just happened. She placed her hands on her abdomen, remembering all too well the feeling of it being ripped open. Letting out a moan of frustration she turned and walked out of the hut, only to bump into a pacing Maria.

"Maria! Oh thank the gods you're alright! What happened?"

Maria's face curled into a frown, "I didn't see much, but I did see who it was that attacked you. However as soon as I turned the corner he disappeared. The coward."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Brador." Maria growled, her eyes blazing with hatred and disgust, "A man with no honor, only murder and blood to his name. He's a old church assassin who endlessly preys on those who wish to uncover the Nightmare's secrets. I believe he is the one who killed your friend, Simon."

Karigan nodded her head slowly, "I see, so will he be after us the entire time?"

"Most likely, he is relentless, but not only that, he enjoys toying with his victims. Even when you kill him he'll come back, I'm not even entirely sure if he can be permanently killed."

"Well we still have to push forward, so when the time comes we will deal with him." Karigan exclaimed as she propped her blade up on her shoulder and began to move forward.

Maria smiled and began following her, "Ever the bold one I see."

After making their way across creaking rooftops that bent and dripped under their feet, the duo came upon the bridge where Karigan had met her sudden end.

Karigan spoke while looking ahead, "Do you think he'll come back right here?"

"He doesn't want you to progress any further through the hamlet so probably, yes."

As if on cue, a low bell-ringing began slicing through the air. Its sound dripping with malice echoed off the walls of Karigan's mind. "Can you hear that?"

Maria grimaced and unsheathed her twin blade, "I haven't heard that sound in a very long time, but yes, I can hear it." Her words implied that she had had previous encounters with the assassin. The two cautious hunters made their way slowly, side-by-side, their blades brandished before them, across the bridge to the other side. Every small sound made Karigan twitch; the howl of the wind whistling through the shacks, the constant dripping of water pooling on the soggy ground, the creaking of rotten wooden planks that swayed under every hesitant footstep.

The ground in front of them began to boil. The surrounding area became washed in a sinister red glow.

Karigan grit her teeth, "Here he comes."

A man clad in what looked like a beast hide rose before them; a vicious weapon clenched in his bloodstained hands.

"Hahahaha, we meet again my sweet hunter." Brador bent his body into a bow, a mockery of respect, "Did you enjoy our last meeting?"

Karigan frowned, she tried to look imposing on the outside, however fear coursed through her veins and the desire to run away screamed in her bones.

He tilted his head and frowned, "Not a talker eh? Oh well, it makes no difference to me." His head swiveled towards Maria, only noticing her presence now. His arms swung open and he took a step forward. "Maria! Haha fancy meeting you here! I must say, I thought you would never leave that old Clocktower." He sneered.

Karigan glanced at Maria, whose face was stony, void of any emotions.

Brador looked between the two, "Ahhh, so she hasn't told you about our history yet?" His harsh chuckle broke the air. "You see, Maria and I go way back. Don't we, Maria?"

Maria frowned, "You mean the time and time again you failed to kill me?"

"Hah! Such spark! Yes I admit you were a pain to kill, however something occurred to me after ending up on the wrong side of your blade."

"And what would that be? You obviously didn't leave me alone from the kindness of your heart."

A wicked grin spread across his weathered face. "Killing you would've been a mercy. Besides isn't that what you originally wanted?" The smile evaporated of his face, his voice getting louder, dripping with venom. "By leaving you alone to wallow in your own guilt, turned out to be a much worse fate than putting an end to your suffering. Rather pathetic, really."

"You bastard!" Maria lunged forward, her blades ready to split the laughing man in two. He leaped to side, laughing maniacally. Maria twirled, lashing out viciously with her sword, her face blazing with rage. Karigan hadn't seen Maria like this before. When she fought, it was quick, graceful and fluid. What Karigan saw before her was a ballet of raw animosity.

"I'm not after you my dear, stop getting in my way!" Brador bellowed as he dodged another swipe. He ducked behind Maria, giving her a swift kick to the back of her knees, sending her crashing to the ground. He whipped his head around, his eyes alight with malice, and pointed to Karigan, "I'm after you."

Karigan had just enough time to bring her blade up to deflect the blow aimed at her head. The clang of metal clashing against metal so close to her face made her ears ring. The crazed man set on killing her continuously attacked, the only thing Karigan could do was bring her sword up to block the blows.

She back-stepped away to put some distance between them, "You know that even if you kill me I'll just come back! This is futile, just stop!"

"Then I'll kill you over and over till you no longer have the will to continue!" He snarled, "You'll end up like another broken husk, aimlessly wandering this Nightmare to no end."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Maria getting back up to her feet, shaking her head. The two made eye contact and they nodded. In his made haze, Brador had yet to see Maria stalking up behind him.

"Now!" Screamed Karigan. Maria plunged her swords through Brador's back, skewering him in place. He snarled and thrashed like a mad beast, not intending to give up easily.

"Finish him!" Maria yelled, as she held on to her blades, slick with Brador's blood. Karigan dashed forward and with one strong stroke; cleaved his head from his body. A geyser of blood splashed on the two of them, however Maria's face was spared as she had her head ducked down to avoid Karigan's killing strike.

The headless Brador slumped off Maria's blades and disintegrated before their eyes; much like the way Karigan's body did when she was killed.

Karigan's gaze met with Maria's, a smile threatening to engulf her face. The two began to share a small laugh together, feelings of adrenaline making them feel alive.

"Phew, now that went a lot better than I expected." Karigan said as she sheathed her blade.

Maria walked up and put a hand on Karigan's shoulder, "It seems we work well together my good hunter. Maybe Brador will think twice before so brazenly attacking us." She gave Karigan a wink as she turned around, her hands on her hips, "Now come on, we're getting close. Very close."

~~~

The pair delved deeper and deeper into the hamlet, encountering a enraged Brador two more times. Brador's unpredictable nature and raw hatred made his blows devastating if they connected, causing Karigan to use multiple bloodvials per strike. However that was also his weakness and downfall. He paid little attention to Maria, only pushing her back when she got in his way. The two used this to their advantage, exploiting his blind anger when dealing with him. Karigan would draw his attention and just like the time before, Maria would inflict a disabling wound, allowing Karigan to finish the job.

Their third encounter left the two hunters exhausted, resting with their hands on their knees, struggling to even out their breathing.

Karigan let out a groan and sat down, "We can't keep this up forever Maria. How are we supposed to get to the end with him attacking us around every corner. Sooner or later he's going to put his attention on you, and if you die. . .well we both know the outcome and I may never reach the coast."

Maria sat down beside Karigan, water dripping off her feathered cap and sliding down her face. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Kill him at his source. Where he stays when he's not out tormenting us. I think I know where it is." Karigan replied.

"You do, do you? And how would you know that?"

"After I killed that monster Ludwig, I came across a cell block. Most of the cells were locked, containing either dead hunters or hunters left without their sanity. I met a man in a cell father below than the others, though I had no idea who he was at the time."

Maria raised a arched eyebrow.

Karigan continued, "He asked me if I could 'hear the toll of the bell'. I couldn't back then so I told him no. He didn't speak much after that, just warned me to stay away from the Nightmare-"

"Which you obviously did not heed." Maria smirked.

"Ah, no. You could say curiosity got the better of me. It's as you said when we met, the secrets beckon so sweetly." Karigan laughed.

"Well I'm glad they did. And I’m glad that you got through my stubbornness, otherwise the Nightmare would have continued."

Karigan outstretched her arms, a wide grin engulfing her face, "And you wouldn't have met my glorious presence!" She joked.

"Ah hah I suppose I wouldn't have." Maria laughed, "You are a true friend Karigan. I thank you for that."

Karigan smiled and felt a small blush creeping into her cheeks. It felt so good to laugh and be in the company of someone she could call 'friend'. To face the hardships alongside someone, someone to look out for you. It made the whole Nightmare situation a little better.

Karigan shook the warm feelings from her face, "Alright back to the task at hand. I want you to stay here while I take out Brador in the cell block.

The smile fell from Maria's face, her eyes narrowed and hardened, "Absolutely not. I'm going with you. You cannot expect me to sit idly by while you face that beast."

Karigan turned and put her hands on Maria's shoulders, "Maria listen to me. I can teleport from the lantern right to the cell block, without all the needless back track. Not only that, but if I perish I'll just reawaken."

"But-"

"No. Face it Maria, if you die, you die for good. You won't be able to see this Nightmare come to an end." Karigan hated being harsh but it was for her own good.

Maria sighed, defeat cast over her face, "You are right. I will stay here."

"Thank you Maria. Now we can travel back to the lighthouse lantern. You stay there, keep comfortable and please, please, stay out of trouble."

A small grin curled the edges of her mouth, "Yes, yes. You're acting like a worry stricken mother." She scoffed.

Karigan let out a chuckle and rose to her feet; her boots squelching with water. "Argh I hate this blasted water! How does it not seem to phase you?"

"Trust me, I've gotten used to it. Besides your intolerance to it is quite amusing."

Karigan lightly punched Maria's shoulder, "You mean you enjoy watching me suffer."

"Ah, you know me so well."

~~~

The two soaking hunters arrived back at the lighthouse lantern. Karigan strode over to the lantern while Maria found a relatively dry spot to sit down.

Karigan turned to face Maria before departing, "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it, but. . .good luck."

Karigan nodded, "See you in a bit." With that she activated the lamp and returned to the Hunters Dream.

~~~

She trotted along the stone path through the Hunters Dream. White lilies reached up towards the blue sky, their petals trying to escape their roots. Countless tombstones of unnamed hunters lined the path; proof of generations of hunters partaking in the hunt. Karigan strode up to the workshop to repair her sword and replenish her supplies. The soft candlelight cast the room in a warm glow. It was her favorite spot in the dream. Her memories before the hunt were very hazy, shrouded in a thick fog, yet the workshop brought ghosts of her memories of her faraway home to mind. The way she used to read indoors, surrounded by an endless pile of books, a sea of knowledge. The rich colored walls, bathed in the soft rays from the oil lamps.

Once content with her swords repairs she made her way down to the Doll. The Doll looked at her, her face lifeless and placid. It really was quite unnerving just how much she resembled Maria. In spite of this their disposition was very different. Where Maria was bold and headstrong, the Doll was quiet and compliant; most likely due to her being made as a servant for the hunters. That did not stop Karigan from pondering over if the Doll actually had real feelings and a hidden personality that wasn't fixed to servitude.

"Have you ever heard of someone named the Lady Maria?" Karigan asked the Doll.

The Doll shook her head; such a dainty gesture, "I do not know who you speak of. I am sorry hunter."

Karigan searched the Dolls features for a sign of recognition, surprise, or any kind of emotion, but as usual the Doll's face was as empty as Karigan's stomach. "No worries, alright I'm heading out."

"Safe journey, hunter."

Karigan approached the grave linking her to the Nightmare and set her destination.

~~~

Karigan arrived in the underground sewer where she had fought the once noble Ludwig. Shriveled corpses littered the ground, their moans echoing off the high walls.

"Just great, I finally get out of the rain only to step in a lake of blood." She groaned, lifting the bottom of her heel to look at the sticky blood that clung relentlessly, "Ew." It was rather ironic that she,

a hunter, was so unnerved by stepping in the tacky blood but didn't think twice when fountains of it seemed to rain down upon her during the beast hunt. Must be the sloshy noise it made when she stepped in it.

Adrenaline and fear buzzed through her body, her hands slightly quivering as she approached the underground cell. She steeled herself and stepped through the creaking cell door.

Brador sat in the center of the large room. "Well, well, look who's hear. Welcome to my quarters. I've never entertained a guest before." He lifted his head, covered by the hairs and horns of the beast helm he wore. "Are you here to try and kill me? After all you've done, kill me, as to right your wrongs?"

"After what I've done! I have done nothing. I am here to put an end to this dreadful curse!" Karigan explained while keeping a tight grip on her weapon.

"You hunters don't deserve to have the curse lifted. Not after what the old hunters did. Not after what that so called 'Lady Maria' and her blood-thirsty compatriots did!" Brador sneered as he stood up. "I do not understand why you travel with that woman. Besides she's the one who cursed you and your brethren."

"That may be so, but she's trying to bring an end to it all. Just like I am. That should be enough. You will not stop us." Karigan defended.

"Hah! Let's see how well you do in a fight without your lady friend to cover your back!" With that Brador screeched and lunged with his ghastly weapon. Karigan dodged just in time, feeling the wind from the weapon tussle her hair. She countered with a horizontal swipe to his back, but Brador was already spinning to deflect it. Her weapon bounced of off his with such force that it almost flew from her tight grasp. Brador saw the opening and took it. He swung with his spiked weapon, putting as much force into it as he could; but Karigan saw it coming. She moved to the side and slashed with her blade, drawing a thin line of blood across Brador's cheek.

Brador stopped and brought his hand up to wipe the blood from his cheek. His mouth spread into a malevolent grin. "Very good, very good indeed. Now, how about we spice this up a little bit." With that Brador took the spiked end of his weapon and thrust it through his chest with a grunt.

Nausea brewed in her throat as he pulled the monstrosity of a weapon from his chest with a explosion of blood.

"Do you like it? I call her the 'Bloodletter.'" Brador taunted with a sneer.

It became very apparent that no, no she did not like it. His attacks became more aggressive and much harder to dodge. He was utilizing the way the weapon fed off his own life force to deal devastating blows. Karigan could barely get in any attacks, she was only on the defensive.

He came charging at her with such ferocity that Karigan quickly stepped back, and tripped on a broken piece of wood. That's it, I'm going to lose this fight because I was too clumsy to keep my footing she thought as she stumbled downward. Instead it was her mistake that kept her alive. Brador's attack missed her vitals, just managing to trail down her shoulder as she hit the hard ground. Karigan let out a cry and her hand flew up to her torn shoulder. Luckily it wasn't her sword arm that had been maimed.

"You're going to die little girl!" Brador roared as he prepared to bring his beastly weapon upon her head.

"No I'm not!" Karigan yelled, as she rolled on the ground just in time. The spot where she once had lain exploded into pulverized stone as the head of his weapon made impact. Instead of rising to her feet, she continued to roll until she was directly behind his knees. Brador's weapon had lodged itself into the stone and was struggling to pull it free. In those few precious moments of opportunity, Karigan thrust her blade as hard as she could through the back of his knee.

Brador collapsed to his one good knee with a horrific shriek, clutching his destroyed leg. Karigan jumped to her feet and clasped her sword in her hand.

"It's over Brador."

Brador turned his head just in time to meet the business end of her sword. She swung with all her remaining strength and her blade sliced right through his neck. A look of pure shock engulfed his face. His eyes bulged and his hands clasped pointlessly at his open neck as his life force spilled on to the cold ground. With a gurgle he crashed to the ground and was still.

Karigan's exhaustion caught up to her as she dropped her sword with a clatter and collapsed as well. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily and she was getting light headed because of it. With a grunt she stabbed three bloodvials into her leg and waited for them to take effect.

She glanced at Brador's motionless body, "Stay dead you bastard."

She sat on the ground for a little longer until she felt strong enough to stand. She wanted to return to the hamlet and Maria as soon as possible. She was sure that Maria would be growing anxious and she didn't want her to do anything brash.

With a groan Karigan rose to her feet, double checked Brador's very dead body for a pulse and made her way to the lantern.

Back in the Hunters Dream she used the echoes she had acquired from Brador to increase her overall strength and stamina. She bid the Doll farewell and returned to the Hamlet.

Maria stood anxiously against a wall, her arms crossed over her chest when Karigan arrived. Her face lit up as she saw her. "Are you alright? Is it done?" She questioned as she strode closer to Karigan.

"Yes, at least I hope so. I checked his body and I don't think he'll be troubling us again anytime soon." She replied.

Maria smiled, "Well that's a relief. Though I did not doubt that you could do it."

Karigan lifted her head and turned to face the murky ocean once they stepped outside. "Now that he is gone, shall we continue?"

"We shall."

"Er, Maria you haven’t exactly told me what we are actually heading for, other than the coast. I have no idea what to expect."

"That's right. I suppose I haven't."Maria acknowledged, "We're heading towards the coast because that is where the Orphan of Kos resides."

"Wait, wait, wait. The Orphan? You mean to tell me that we have to re-kill a infant Great One to put an end to the curse. . .when killing him was what created it?"

Maria nodded, "I know it sounds strange and impossible, but it is his cries that feed this Nightmare. If we end them, he will be put to rest, along with all the tortured fishermen."

"Uh-huh. Well I guess it does make sense when you think about it." Karigan raised her head towards the diseased sky, watching as the heavens cried down upon them. All things were about to come to an end, she just hoped events would play out in her favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer of a chapter but there's only one more left! It might be a few days before I post the ending, as I am going to be very busy in the coming days. As always I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. The Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter. Enjoy!

Karigan's heart is hammering in her head, a frantic drumbeat for battle. The exit to the flooded cave the two hunters had fought their way through stood before them, shrouded in a thick, veiling fog. Nothing but the distant rumble of thunder and steady drip of water droplets penetrated the still air. With each breath, a coil of fog swirled out of the hunters mouths.

Karigan stood beside Maria and studied the entrance that imposed before her. She had worked so hard to get to this point. Both she and Maria. It was all about to come to an end; if the two won and laid the Orphan to rest, the Nightmare would end and the curse would be lifted from the hunters. If they are unable to kill the Orphan, the Nightmare would continue its cycle of misery and unending torment.

Karigan shifted her gaze toward Maria who was wringing the rainwater from her soaking hair. She was the reason Karigan had made it this far. Without Maria, she would've been wandering the Nightmare, searching for answers she would have never found. After witnessing the horrific tragedies in the Research Hall, Karigan was beginning to sink into her loneliness. Just when things seemed the bleakest, Maria had been the first one to listen. The first one to offer Karigan both answers, and most importantly, companionship in a place devoid of everything but insanity.

The two hunters, one old and one new, had become quite close during their time through the Nightmare. Not only did they work well together, but they also understood each other. Their hardships had brought them closer together; ironic how a place painted in death could create such a bond.

A whimpering broke the silence and brought Karigan's gaze towards the bent over creatures surrounding them. They resembled women, but their bodies looked more like a fishes. With heads bent in a fashion close to prayer, they raised their arms towards the doors.

"It's a rather sad sight is it not?" Maria's voice echoes against the walls of the cave. Karigan could only nod. A dark pit was settling in her gut, thoughts about what would happen if they failed polluting her mind. She was worried, incredibly so, but not for herself, but for Maria. This is the end of her journey no matter what the outcome. She has nothing to go back to, ending this Nightmare is her only motivation to continue. Once it ends, the curse, the suffering and Maria herself will fade into a distant memory.

Karigan shakes her head, pushing the thoughts of her friend's inevitable fate to the back of her mind. She knows she should be focusing on nothing but the task before them.

Maria, noticing her discomfort, breaks the shared silence, her voice soft and comforting. "Are you alright Karigan?"

Karigan looks at Maria and nods her head. "Yes, it's just that. . .I'm scared."

"Scared?" Maria's voice is surprised, "You have no need to be scared. The Orphan-"

"I'm not scared of the Orphan. I'm scared for you." Her words come out blunt.

Maria's face softens and her gaze drops. "Karigan, you know what will happen either way." Her voice gets quieter, "I have already lived my life. I am lucky that I have even had the chance to get a slight chance of redemption. You should not feel pity for me."

"I do not feel pity. I just don't want to lose you. You see Maria, I care for you. You have been here alongside me this whole ordeal, as a true friend when no one else would. Forgive me if I do not

wish to see anything ill befall you. Just tell me, is there any other way? Some way to end this Nightmare and return you to the waking world?"

Maria shakes her head, a sad smile crossing her lips, "No. My body is gone. You've seen it, my grave, you even have my bone; there is no way for me to return to the physical world. Just like the Clocktower, I am nothing but an astral manifestation of my former self, only sustained by the Nightmare. Even when we break the curse the Nightmare will continue to exist and me along with it. I cannot leave it. If I manage to survive I'll still be here however, If I do perish I can go in peace, knowing that you have helped me seek the atonement I could never achieve when I was alive. I thank you for that and I thank you for your friendship."

"Thank you Maria." Maria's words lessen the burden on Karigan' shoulders. To know that there is a way for Maria to survive even when the curse is broken. She still comes to terms with the fact that if Maria does die she will relish in the peace that accompanies death. Out of the two fates Karigan can guess which one Maria would prefer. An end to her suffering as well as an end to the hamlet's suffering. However, to know that Maria still has hope for both herself and the next generation of hunters stirs a spark in her being. Her mind focuses and her melancholy thoughts dissipate like the warm air coming from her mouth. "So what can you tell me about the Orphan? How are the two of us supposed to take down a Great One?"

Maria lifts her head, determination sweeping her stony features. "Infant Great One, but that makes him no less dangerous of a foe." she raises her hand and rubs her chin, "He's extremely aggressive and erratic. I can't remember much, most of my memories from that day are unclear, but I do remember him being very unpredictable. That and he used some sort of tendon as an extension of his arm to fight."

Karigan wrinkles her nose, "A tendon?"

"A tendon that will throw you half a league if it hits you, yes."

Karigan shudders, "You don't happen to have a strategy to employ do you?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Maria shakes her head, flinging small droplets of water into the air.

"Well one thing is for sure. If I happen to die you get out as fast as you can. We cannot risk you fighting that thing by yourself."

Maria nods, "Though it is not my way to disengage in battle, I understand. You don't have to worry about me."

"Good. And here, I want you to take half my bloodvials. You use them and they'll help you with any injuries." Karigan says as she extends half her supply towards Maria.

"Those belong to you, you should keep them." Maria's face is somewhat dark.

"Maria, I know you look down upon using blood but it's purpose here has no vile intent. It's for healing."

Maria sighs, "Very well, as you say." She reaches out and tucks the vials into her coat.

"Good." Karigan allows a tiny smile to slip through her defenses. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be my friend." She bows her head and unsheathes her twin blades.

Karigan pulls her face mask up and tightens her hunters cap, feeling the soaking leather through her worn gloves. She sweeps the dark hair from her face, readies her sword and steps through the fog.

Much to her surprise she steps onto a open beach, not a another cave like she was expecting. Dark angry clouds roar in the sky, screaming at the two hunters to turn back. A jagged sun shatters the sky like a broken bottle. The dark ocean expands before them, unending in the horizon. Much to Karigan's dismay the rain continues to fall steadily from the sky, making the pebbled ground slick and shiny.

Fear, adrenaline, excitement and apprehension flood Karigan's senses, making every little detail stick out as if time itself had slowed down, telling her to take everything in. The way the light glinted off the wet environment, the rainwater trailing down her blade, the dried blood crusting to her gauntlets creating a new design of brown and gold. Some sort of white mass lays near the water, its scaly skin gleaming through the rain catches her eye. Kos. The mass begins to twist and thrive and something slips out of its gut. A shriveled humanoid crawls with its bony forearms along the stony beach, its jaw clicking. It stands up and stares at the plagued sun, a low cry escaping from its lips. The cry isn't of rage or anger, but of sadness. A cry for all the pain conjured from the Nightmare. Karigan turns her head toward Maria, whose blades are brandished before her, ready to put an end to it all. Maria looks at Karigan and nods. The two hunters descend upon the beach.

As they approach the Orphan pays them no regard. He just stands there, hands hanging limply by his side, his head tilted towards the cruel heavens, begging for a release. But the heavens pay no attention and continue their torrent of rain that blurs the vision.

The Orphan's head whips around swiftly as the two hunters get closer. His eyes stare into their very being in a way that sends shivers down Karigan's spine. He bends his shoulders and bellows a real cry of pain before leaping in the air.

Maria sees the attack coming and yells, "Get down!" Karigan dives forward, avoiding the quickly descending tendon about to smash into the ground. A spray of water from the ground splashes her as the Orphan's weapon makes contact with the ground. She turns and regroups with Maria, standing by her side.

"Let the fight begin." Maria breathes through clenched teeth.

The Orphan screeches and charges, its sinewy arms and legs flailing as it scrambles over the wet surface. Karigan and Maria split apart as the Orphan lashes out with his outstretched tendon. Though the weapon misses Karigan, the impact from the ground sends her sprawling. The Orphan's black eyes lock in on her and he springs forward. Karigan rolls out of the way and jumps to her feet just in time to see Maria slash at the Orphan's back, sending a stroke of blood through the air. The attack does nothing. The Orphan lets out a surprised squawk, stops and turns around, his focus now on his blonde attacker. Maria's eyes widen as he lunges with inhuman speed. His attack is so fast that Maria doesn't have anytime to dodge and takes the full blunt of his weapon. Blood splatters the ground and Maria collapses, her hand struggling to get a firm grip on the bloodvials in her coat.

"Maria! Hold on!" Karigan yells as she gets back up on her feet and dashes around the Orphan. She quickly kneels down beside Maria and takes two of her vials and jabs them into her leg, healing the gaping wound on her chest.

The two hunters get up and circle the Orphan with trembling arms, their bodies rigid and tense, ready to counter strike. Instead of lunging or attacking with his weapon, the Orphan leans down and grasps something from the tendon.

"Karigan, get back! He's about to cause an explosion!" Maria calls out as she backsteps away. Sure enough the Orphan slams the ground and haze of red erupts from the beach with a loud crash. Thanks to Maria's warning Karigan is able to avoid the blast radius, quickly dashing out of the Orphan's reach.

The Orphan stops for a brief moment, recovering from his attack. Maria and Karigan seize the opportunity and attack him on both sides, effectively flanking him. Their attacks cause him to stumble between their blades as he is knocked back and forth. It doesn't last long however, as the Orphan lets out a blood-curdling screech and slams down with incredible force. An explosion knocks both the hunters far away, sending them skidding across the beach. Karigan shakes her head and struggles to her feet, injecting a few bloodvials to regain her strength. As her vision comes back into focus she notices that the Orphan's appearance has changed. Long, tattered wing like tendrils snaked up from his back, reaching for the sky. He screams again and jumps into the sky at an impossible height, throwing small red projectiles all around them. Karigan dodges frantically while trying to get closer to the Orphan to attack. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Maria doing the same thing, dashing around, using bloodvials whenever a stray projectile hit her.

As the two hunters reached the Orphan he let out a deadly barrage of attacks, giving them no time to attack, causing them to take in many bloodvials. Worry begins to crawl up Karigan's throat as she notices her vial supply rapidly depleting. The Orphan's attacks are deadly and aggressive, draining her stamina. Exhaustion was starting to set in her quivering limbs; her legs scream in protest as she continuously dodges, rain slides into her eyes, blurring her vision, her breaths coming out ragged and her hands keep slipping on her soaking blade. Maria is in the same condition, Karigan can see that her attacks are not as strong and her movements are hindered by both the rain and debilitation. Karigan knows that they must end the fight soon if they are both to survive.

The Orphan screeches and attacks again, but this time Karigan dodges with enough time to turn and thrust her weapon into his backside. The Orphan gasps and drops to his knees, exposing his back. Karigan allows some part of primal rage to take control from deep within and thrusts her hand into his back. Her body soars with ecstasy as her hand rips part of his gut out of him, painting her garb in paleblood. Her visceral attacks sends him sprawling, allowing Maria to get in a few slashes before he recovers. With newfound strength from the beasthood within she charges, attacking relentlessley. Maria joins in, her twinblades gleaming through the air.

Pure, raw anger radiates of the Orphan as he backs away from their vicious attacks. Suddenly he lets out another cry and slams down into the ground, causing another explosion. In Karigan's killing frenzy she doesn't see the blast coming before she finds herself on the wet ground again. Her leg feels wet and heavy and she struggles to find another vial in her coat. Then the realization sinks in like a rock; all her vials are used up. She has none left.

Horror and desperation fill her being as she looks up to see the Orphan descend upon her from above, his clawed hand outstretched to kill. With the knowledge that she won't be able to dodge the blow she flinches and closes her eyes, awaiting the end. But it never comes.

She hears a soft cry and opens her eyes to see Maria standing above her. Except she isn't standing. Her feet are lifted off the ground and she dangles from the Orphan, his arm sticking out through her back. Maria's eyes are wide and she lets out a gurgle, sending blood gushing from her mouth as she hangs there. The Orphan shakes his arm and Maria collapses to the ground in a bloody heap.

Karigan's world comes crashing down on her as she sees her friend's blood spilling out onto the glossy pebbles. Her blood mixes and swirls with the small rain puddles that collect on the ground. She screams in pure despair and anger as she gets to her feet, ignoring the numbing pain in her leg. Hot tears begin to burn her eyes. She charges and everything seems to scream. The heavy rain slams down faster and faster, blood rages in her ears, dark clouds roar and rumble as thunder breaks the sky and her cries echo through the Nightmare.

The Orphan lets out a small feeble gasp as Karigan's blade sweeps through his body, almost cleaving it in two. He drops to the ground and lies still until his body evaporates into a cloud that disperses through the air.

Karigan stands there in a haze, her shoulders heaving, her breathing harsh, her sword slick with the Orphan's blood. A quiet moan and cough snaps Karigan's mind back to reality.

"MARIA!" She screams as she drops her sword and rushes to her fallen companion. Maria lies on her back, her abdomen torn open and spilling out into the rain water. Blood runs from her mouth and her body shakes as she stares up into the sky.

"Maria, where are your bloodvials??" Karigan frantically asks, trying to keep her voice from cracking as tears pool in her eyes.

Maria looks up into Karigan's face and slowly shakes her head. ". . .None. . .left. . ." She lets out another weak cough and more blood spills out of her mouth.

"No, no ,no. . .this isn't happening. You're going to be okay, we'll get through this." Karigan rasps as she gently props Maria up on to her lap.

"It's. . .alright Karigan. . .Did you. . .is the Orphan dead?"

Karigan nods her head as tears stream down her face, blending in with the rain. "We did it Maria, the Orphan is gone."

Maria lets out a sigh and a small smile spreads on her pale face. "Good. . . I can rest easy now."

"Are you. . .are you in any pain?" Karigan gingerly asks while trying not to look at the ugly hole in Maria's chest.

"There is no pain. . . I can hardly feel it." 

"Oh god Maria, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Karigan bends her head down to Maria's, allowing the tears to flow freely. She feels a hand on her face and raises her head, looking into Maria's face. Her face holds no pain, no regret, just relief and a small smile. Tears make her grey eyes gleam. Karigan grasps the hand at her face and holds it tightly in a gesture of comfort.

"There's no need to feel sorry for me." Maria grimaces as she coughs again, "Knowing that the curse has been lifted, is all I ever wanted. Thank you."

Karigan's chin trembles as she holds Maria's hand tight, holding on to her friend. She bends down and gently brushes Maria's hair out of her eyes.

"Karigan. . .look." Maria raises her hand towards the sky. Karigan turns and her face is greeted by a beam of light. Amidst it all the rain had stopped and the clouds began to break apart. Instead of a broken sun and dark clouds; a soft ray of light was peeking through the light clouds, washing them in light. It looked like a drop of gold rising from the Ocean.

Karigan laughed and cried at the same time, hope swelling within her as she watched the sun rise into the sky. It was the first time she had seen the sun since the hunt began. She turns back to Maria whose face is alight with joy and relief.

"It's, beautiful. . . and all thanks to you." Maria says, her gleaming eyes reflecting the light.

"No, I could never have done it without you. It should be me thanking you." Karigan replies, still holding Maria's hand.

"Can we just. . .stay here, please?" Maria's voice is weak and her breathing is getting more shallower.

The tears continue to spill but she still smiles. "Of course." Karigan shifts Maria so she can have a better view of the sun rising above the ocean's horizon. She holds Maria in her lap, stroking her hair lightly, ignoring the blood seeping from Maria onto her trousers.

The two hunters sit together, watching as the sun pushes the darkness away, bathing the Nightmare in warm light. Tears of both joy, relief and sadness run down their faces. Eventually Maria's breathing comes to an end and her chest lies still. Karigan looks down at her friend's sun washed face.

"Maria. . .Maria?" She gently shakes her still friend's shoulders. ". . .Maria. . ." Maria's eyes are vacant and stare into the sky, a small smile still parting her lips. Karigan tries to suppress a sob as she lightly pushes Maria's eyelids closed with her fingertips.

"I'm so sorry my friend." Karigan finally lets the sob out, lowering her head until it pressed against Maria's cold chest. The sobs continued, racking her chest as she cried.

She stays in that position for a time, mourning her friend. Eventually the sobs stop and a feeling of euphoria rises up from the pain. Karigan looks at the sun, realizing that Maria's pain is over. That she can rest easy now, knowing that she has claimed atonement and redemption for her past sins.

Carefully she picks up Maria's body and carries her away from the beach. With her friend in her arms she walks through the hamlet and up to a small cliff that overlooks the town. The view of the hamlet and ocean are much different from the first time she entered the Nightmare. Despair and darkness no longer blanket the area, instead a comforting glow lights up the corners, bathing everything in light. It's as if the hamlet had been reborn.

Karigan gently placed Maria's body on the ground and found a place where the earth had been softened by the endless rain. She began digging with some tools she had found in the fishing huts on her

way back through the village. She dug and dug until her arms could dig no longer. Standing up she wipes the sweat from her brow and brushes the bangs out of her face.

She doesn't want to leave Maria's body unattended but she quickly returns to the hamlet, collecting pieces of wood, nails and other tools. She also makes a quick run back to the clocktower, where an endless field of lumenflowers grow at the gates. She picks an armful and grabs the smashed picture that still rests on the side table where Maria once sat. She returns to Maria's body and places her supplies down beside the hole.

Karigan begins to assemble a coffin made from the wood of the fishing village. She's not very good at the woodwork but she spends the time and puts all her effort into building a resting place for her friend. By the time she is done, her hands are rough and covered in splinters but she heeds them no attention. She gingerly picks up Maria and places her inside the makeshift coffin. She folds Maria's hands over her chest, and puts the flowers on top. She lays the picture and her Rakuyo at Maria's side on the bottom.

With new tears gathering in her eyes she takes one last look at Maria, burning her face into her memory so she would not forget. Her face looks so peaceful, as if she was in a deep sleep. Her light hair is splayed out around her like a halo, the blue ribbon that kept it together still in place.

"Goodbye my friend. May you rest in peace." Karigan bows her head and wipes the tears from her eyes. The pain and sorrow in her heart burns as she places the lid over Maria and lowers her into the grave. Under the light of a new sun she buries the coffin, thoughts of her friend floating through her mind. Once done she places a slab of concrete she found as a tombstone at the head of the grave. She lays the remaining flowers at the base of the tombstone.

With a small dagger that was strapped to her boot she carves into the concrete. "Here lies the Lady Maria. A true friend and noble Hunter. May she find peace in the next life."

With that Karigan stands up and looks towards the horizon. A soft breeze tussles her hair and the light from the new sun warms her face. The tears clear from her eyes and she can't help but smile at the beauty before her. Smile for her friend. Smile for everything that they had accomplished together. She turns away from the grave to exit the Nightmare. Hope and joy for finding a friend among the Nightmare rising from her chest. She leaves with the light of the sun warming her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the angst filled ending haha. Well this was my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I might consider writing other ones in the future containing these characters. Anyway thanks again for reading and let me know what you thought of it in the comments! Cheers!


End file.
